Between Two Points
by TheLifeofaGhost
Summary: Caroline's future hangs in the balance when the past of another comes roaring into town. Stefan/Caroline/Damon, Elijah/Charlotte/Klaus, Stefan/Charlotte/Damon; Elijah/Caroline/Klaus.
1. Chapter 1 to 4

**Title: **Between Two Points

**Category: **Alternate History

**Rating:** M for language, mild sexual situations, and violence

**Couples:** Stefan/Caroline/Damon; Klaus/Caroline/Elijah; Niklaus/Charlotte/Elijah

**Note: **Inspired by** angellus08**'s** "Obsession"**. It is an amazing story, go read it if you enjoy **Elijah/Caroline/Klaus**.

_Please read and review. If there is any confusion please leave it in a review and I will do my best to respond in my next update.  
><em>

**I**

_Eastern Europe, _474_—_there had always been something about her that intrigued him. The way her lips curved ever so slightly before a soft laugh overtook her; lips that he could only imagined tasted of sweet honey…or of a strange citrus, either suited her fine. And the way a pink hue adorned her porcelain skin whenever she caught him glancing her way, which was often as she seemed to be wandering around the grounds frequently and freely with his older brother in tow; and Elijah was always following closely behind her, hands clasped closely behind his back as if afraid he would not be able to control the temptation to reach out and touch her. Oh, what he would not give for a touch of that soft, supple _virgin_ flesh. He was sure even the slightest of contact would purge him of any—and all of the inglorious things he'd done while on earth; and much of them involved himself in between the legs of women. But she…she was different.

His eyes lingered over her small frame, a smirk pinching onto his face as he watched the younger girl twirl gracefully around his brother, and out of his reach; trotting a safe distance away. They were playing their usual game that morning—and that fact only brought a painful plunge through his chest. He brought a hand to where the sensations throbbed; over his heart, and exhaled a breath he did not realize he'd been holding in the moment he'd caught sight of the bright haired beauty. _Charlotte_.

If there was one thing he knew for certain it was that he had never felt such a way, with as much intensity for any one woman in all of his life. And, he had to have her.

_Mystic Falls, Virginia, _1862

He could not help but watch her as she was helped out of the carriage by one of the Salvatore Estate footmen, who'd been at the ready. With a delicately gloved hand holding firmly onto the side of her skirt, she muttered soft words of gratitude; eyes marveling at the sight of him standing not three feet away from her. Her brows rose slightly as she took him in wearing a hesitant smile. She was possibly the most magnificent specimen he had ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on; and she was to live with him and his brother this coming year. Oh, how fate was so kind to him.

"Mister Salvatore, I presume?" She spoke up, finally; visibly gathering her wits about her and approaching him quickly; hands dropping from the skirts of her dress and letting them fall elegantly around her unique frame—one unlike any other woman in Mystic Falls. His lips quirked into a small smile and he nodded.

"One of many," He informed her lightly, eyes staring into hers as if they would provide everything he would ever need to know about her. "Mister Salvatore is my father, please…you may refer to me as Damon."

He extended his hand out to her expectantly and she did not disappoint. The instant her hand grazed his lips an unfamiliar tingling sensation set out all through his body; and it was as if his heart stopped beating.

"Pleasure, meeting you Mist—Damon," She said, correcting herself mid-word; she let her eyes linger on his lips—one still wearing that smile, before raising them to meet his gaze, "It is so fortunate that your father would allow me to stay with he and your family on such short notice. I hope that it is not of any inconvenience to you or anyone else whom my presence may affect. I do not wish to cause—"

"It is of no inconvenience," Damon interrupted, attentively, "It is but my father, I and my brother, whom you shall be introduce to later, that are of any importance and since it is my father who has invited you to stay, and I see no qualms in the matter, Stefan is the only other person who you could possibly inconvenience who's opinion matters; and he rarely has any qualms when it comes to such sensitive matters as these."

"That is of great relief," she sighed softly.

"I believe you have not given me your name." He exclaimed; as the footmen and household servants worked around them, lugging her large traveling chests through the front door of the estate.

Her chin bobbed slightly as she tilted her head in apology, much like her mother had taught her years ago. "Charlotte."

**II**

_Mystic Falls, Virginia_, May 2009

When he'd come home he never expected to find her; the woman he'd fallen in love with before he was turned, or someone who resembled her all too perfectly. Flawless, ivory skin, oval face, and long, dark brown hair; and her laugh; it was also the same as _hers_ '; full of amusement at something her companion had said. And he watched on from a distance with eyes following the girl's every move as she pulled the boy into a tight embrace. He felt a familiar pull in his chest and his eyes closed as she reached up to give the boy—who was obviously her boyfriend, a long, sweet kiss; with lips he was sure were exactly as soft as _hers_; as soft and supple as Katherine's. The woman he'd been in love with for over 100 years.

"I love you," she murmured to the boy, pulling away from his slightly to take in his expression.

Stefan placed a hand over his unbeating heart as he listened on. It was almost too much for him to take.

"I love you, too Ele—"

The boy's exclamation of deep affection was suddenly cut off by a voice. One that sent a shock up Stefan's spin as a new face appeared beside the two.

"I'm leaving, Elena." The new voice said, informatively with no hint of aggressiveness behind it. It was obvious she hadn't meant to disturb the couple; she simply wished to say goodnight. Her long blond locks fell down to her shoulders as she turned her head to send Elena's boyfriend an apologetic smile.

"So soon?" The brunette inquired, though it was obvious she'd wished the girl hadn't disturbed them at that moment. Stefan picked up on these things as he watched on; eyes widening slightly at the blond who was sending strange waves of unfamiliar sensations throughout his body. He felt his monster being to rage within his gut, clawing its way up his throat and felt his fangs descend. The animal blood coursing through his veins from breakfast was making headway to his eyes and he could already feel them pumping coolly like the blue they adorn. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as they continued their conversation.

"Yeah. Sheriff's keeping me on a short leash tonight," She informed Elena, arms crossed uncomfortably across her chest as she spoke. "But, call me tomorrow. 'Kay?"

Elena nodded and pulled the blond into a quick hug. "Top of my speed-dial Care."

"Night, Caroline," the boyfriend interjected before she could make depart.

"You too, Matt." Caroline returned with a small smile. He had himself under control; he couldn't figure out what had set off his instinct to feed from the blond but he knew one thing. He had to know her. There was something about her that he could not shake…something familiar; much like Elena provided. But Elena was already happily dating that _Matt_ guy. This had been the reason he had come back to Mystic Falls. He wanted to change who he was, create a life with someone new, someone without the _past_.

_England_, 1489

Her eyes followed him as he paraded around the room, grinning broadly as the women fawned over him in a highly inappropriate manner; shaking hands with the esteemed guests for the night's festivities. Her stomach tightened as Niklaus let out a haughty laugh at the drunken men gathering around him, all giving exclamations of joyous praise to the nobleman on the reception of young maidens vying for his courtship. She reminded herself that he was one of the most sought after gentlemen in all of England and with that myriads of women laid down their bodies, hoping to spend just _one_ night with him.

It was almost disgusting. Made her sick to her stomach; veins boiling over with rage as she watched Niklaus entertain a highly enthusiastic young brunette, one who seemed not bound by the standards of society for she frequently rested her hands on the crisp sleeves of his doublet.

His head turned slowly, peaking over his shoulder and sending her a cool leer. Her lips twisted into a tight line and she returns her attention back onto the man at her side. The one she'd chosen to be with for eternity; Elijah, he was the better man; the one who'd always been so kind and gentle with her, where Niklaus was brutal and aggressive. But, she could not pretend that it had always been Elijah. No there was a time when all she could think about was Niklaus, and the passion, the fire he ignited within her every moment he stared at her with those incredibly powerful eyes. And it was not if he did not with the good fortune of being the one to receive all of her affections once again, as it had been in the past; before all of the blood, and games, and hate. And well before all the fuss over the Petrova Doppelganger and his never-ending attempts at finding her.

"Are you alright?" A familiar voice broke her away from her thoughts, and her eyes drifted up to the proverbial face. Her eyes softened as they took in Elijah's worried expression. At times she almost forgot how it felt to be cared for by someone who did things other than cause her pain, affliction.

She nodded in reply slowly, a halfhearted smile forming on her face as she looped her arm through his. "Just a bit famished."

**III**

_Mystic Falls, Virginia_, 1862

Her lips trembled slightly as the blood began to trickle slowly down the temple of his head. She had not meant to be so rough in their game, but the excitement got the better of her; and the surprise, of his hands reaching out and grazing the bare flesh of her hands. He'd almost won; and now she was losing. She kneeled down in the short bush of wildflowers, extending an arm out and pressing her hand over the small cut on his head.

He looked up at her face stunned by the coolness of her skin. It provided a degree of comfort though it was a bit inappropriate that she should be touching him, or that she should allow for her dress to be ruined by kneeling in the wet dew of the morning.

"How are you feeling?" she inquired softly as she starred back at him.

"I am fine, Charlotte," he murmured unsteadily as her hand slid down his cheek, staining it with delicate hues of red and pink. "I do not think it appropri—"

She brought a pale finger to his lips, silencing him as her eyes studied something in his own silently. Searching for something in them as if it would answer all of the questions she'd ever want to know.

"Your father has informed me of your plans to join the Confederacy." The blond said in one breath, pulling her finger away from his lips. Years living as one of the undead had taught her resistance to the temptations of the sweet nectar of life, but his blood was calling to her like angels singing overhead.

"That is true," He replied briefly eyes falling to where their knees touch, as both were stooped. "Stefan will still be home, if you are worried about whom you might still have about to take your morning walks with."

He ignored the subtle throbbing in his head and returned his attention to the girl. He'd met her shortly after his brother and instantly felt that there was something about her that was all too hard to describe. She had this elegance to her, yet enjoyed childish games of catch—much like his father and mother did when they were courting. And he had never inquired to his father if it be possible for him to ask the young beauty's hand in marriage for he did not wish to put her off and it was clear she felt something for Stefan by the way they looked at each other.

"It is not Stefan that worries me, Damon," Charlotte whispered as her hand drifted down his cheek to cup his chin, "I do not wish for you to be hurt. I do not know what I would do if I were never able to look upon your face again. I swear it I believe I just might about die."

Damon's expression grew somber at her words and he ran a hand through her blonde locks, grazing her face, finger swaying gentle against her perfect cheek. "If you do not wish me to go then tell me so and I will stay."

Charlotte's eyes trailed down to his mouth, watching carefully as he murmured each word. There was a fluttering in her stomach as she nodded slowly before leaning in; pressing her lips against his briefly, savoring the taste of the crimson liquid that had managed to trail a singular line to the curve of his lips. The rustic tang was enough to send her into full vampire mode, but she pulled away swiftly just as he moved to deepen the kiss.

"Please, Damon. Do not go."

_Eastern England_, 474

"Why are you here Niklaus?" She exclaimed as the man stood before her; eyes glazed over with desire as her state of dress. He'd slipped into her bedchamber after Elijah had escorted her to the door, leaving her only with a gentle kiss on the cheek and a warm churning in the bottom of her stomach. Her white linen did not work in her favor as the man's eyes slowly trailed down her frame with a hungry expression; and his eyes darkened when they fell upon her bare legs. Oh, how she wished she had chosen the longer bed-piece, but with the warm summer nights it was best to have a shorter length.

"Niklaus?" Charlotte's voice wavered as he took a step closer; attention moving from her legs to her breasts, which were almost visible through the thin garb.

"Hello, my lovely," He greeted, tone velvet to her ears. A chill crept up her spin as he took another step, and in reply she took one back, hoping to keep the distance between them. Her mother had warned her about men like Niklaus; men that only desired one thing, the blood of virgins.

"Niklaus, I did not permit you to be here," the blond spoke up hesitantly like a gazelle caught in sight of a hunting lion. He ignored her remark, taking three large strides until he was not but a foot from releasing all of his pent up desires.

"Nikl—"

He silenced her with a look, expressionless as he raised a hand. Her eyes followed the offender as it grazed her cheek, warm to the touch. She could not suppress the tingling sensation that traveled through her veins to the pit of her stomach. It slowly trailed down the side of her face, fingers leaving waves of heat as if they scorched her in their wake. Elijah had never dared touch her so intimately before in the years (three) in which he'd been courting her. And it was not if she were naïve to Niklaus' attention, whenever she visited their property, not but a mile from her own home.

"Why must you tempt me so," He whispered hotly as his hand trailed down the side of her linen, fingers scraping across the tip of her breast, inciting an unknown sensation of pleasure throughout her body.

"I do not understand." She breathed out, insides churning as she went through in her head what else his hands could possibly do to her body. This was not like her; to allow a man, one who was not her intended, to have his way with her; but it was not as if she had not imagined this in her head a thousand times. Elijah was the gentleman; the one who she would always feel could provide her with a more loving and safe home. But, Niklaus, he'd shown her something Elijah had yet to provide her: _Passion_.

"Niklaus," Charlotte moaned as he pulled her roughly to him without warning; lips crashing down on to hers savagely; nipping and pulling at her lips with a feverous haste. It was almost as if he was devouring her very essence, twisting and pushing her; turning her into the very monster before her. The passionate creature she could become…with the right man.

**IV**

_Mystic Falls, Virginia_, Present (2011)

Caroline sent a quick glance around the patrons flooding into the establishment; _Rush_ had been the new—and first underground nightclub to come to Mystic Falls. It was a bit ironic that the theme of the night was 'dress like the dead' because her date for that night was in fact one of the undead—a vampire. And; neither he nor any of the other arrivals were dressed like a rotting corpse; in fact they were all pretty much dressed like the extras from **Underworld**, which sent a wave of relief through her. Bonnie had told her she was safer going with the Goth Chic look. And Damon didn't seem to mind starring at her in her short, red silk dress; it flowed beautifully down to her knees, exposing her perfect porcelain white legs clad in thigh-length black leather boots.

A swish sounder behind her and she crooner her neck slightly to peak over her shoulder. _Stefan_.

"What are you doing here, brother?" Damon implored as the younger man approached them; a questionable looking beverage in each hand, wearing a wide smirk on his face. Caroline graciously accepted one as he handed it out to her; their fingers brushed briefly and she still felt the magnetic pull of his touch urging her to him.

"Again, Stefan," Damon began with a harsher tone, "What are you doing here? It's my night with Caroline."

This information pulled the blond out of her daze; imagining what Stefan would be _doing _to her that night if it were his night to have her. _His_ night—the Salvatores had been kind enough to entertain the idea of both of them sharing her, as they had Katherine over 100 years ago. But this time they were set on not dying over it, and she had a time limit—one to decide who it was she truly wished to be with for eternity. The one she chose would be the one to turn her. Though both could not bear the idea of her choosing the other, they did not wish to see her die. There was something about her that pulled them in from the beginning. Over three years ago. Every day that passed she found it harder and harder to decide.

"What do you think?" She spoke up suddenly, ending any further continuation of their unconstructive argument. She twirled on her heel, allowing Stefan to get the full affect of her dress.

A smile graced his face, eyebrows raised slightly as he took her in. She always looked magnificent.

"I like it." Stefan assured; ignoring the heated glare his brother was sending his way at the disturbance of his _date_. Caroline beamed brightly at his words, hand absentmindedly going to the necklace he had given her on their first date. A profession of his devotion to her safety, it was filled with vervain of course; to protect her from compulsion, as if either brother would use it on the girl.

"Well, since it's obvious you are not going to leave, I'm going to go get a drink." Damon spoke up suddenly, eyes drifting over to the bar, "It's going to be a long night."

The blond rolled her eyes, but grin escaped her as he slid past her, placing a kiss on her temple before departing.

"Finally, alone," the Salvatore chuckled lightly, eyes flickering to her lips before taking a sip of his drink; the burning sensation sending heat throughout his body. Alcohol was all he had to dull the cravings he got when he was around Caroline. The girl snorted, taking a drink from whatever it was Stefan had gotten for her. She cringed slightly at the intensity of its bitterness.

"Dance?" He requested, taking the glass from her hand just as she was about to take another sip and setting both of theirs down onto the closet table. Caroline nodded, allowing him to lead her out onto the dance floor, full of sweaty, gyrating teens and young adults, all pretty drunk enough already.

With her hand in his he twirled her in front of him before suddenly pulling her back against his body, hand wrapping firmly around her waist and swaying along to the intense rhythm of the music blaring from the speakers.

Damon tipped the bartender a hundred for sparing him the need to use compulsion to get free bourbon. Apparently the man behind the counter swung his way, and was pleasantly pleased to get his _number_. Or at least what he thought was his number.

He ignored a group of singles eyeing him hungrily and made his way make to the where his two companions—one not necessarily invited. He stopped midway when he noticed the table empty; two seemingly untouched drinks resting on its counter top.

"What the hell," he grumbled to himself as he made his way to the table, slumping into one of the high stools and downing half the contents of his glass before setting it down. Of course Stefan would find a way to run his date night with Caroline into the ground. As the music filled the club his eyes swept the floor, in search of the girl. A familiar head of blond hair caught his eyes; moving steadily through the crowd toward a corner of the club. Damon got on his feet quickly, disappearing through the throng of bobbing heads and pulsating bodies.

A few feet ahead of him, he saw her pale arms and legs moving swiftly through the mass of dancers. Reaching out he grabbed a hold of her arm, turning her around in one quick motion.

"There you are!" He exclaimed hurriedly; noting the surprise on her face at his sudden appearance. "This is supposed to be our date night, not ditch Damon and run off with Stefan, Caroline."

The girl stared back at him in silence; blue eyes wide as he rested a hand on either shoulder, face hardening slightly at her expression.

"What's wrong?" The Salvatore suddenly inquired with worry in his voice. He lifted a hand to her face, pushing back a loose lock of blonde hair, and resting it behind her ear. "Where's Stefan?"

She bit the bottom of her lip; there was something unfamiliar in her eyes. Something different—that hadn't been there moments before.

"Damon." She breathed out; staring back at him with a distressed expression; lips trembling slightly as she spoke his name. It was as if there was an echo in her voice, then he realized someone had called his name from behind in that same instant. He dropped his hands from Caroline and turned on his heel; eyes landing on two familiar faces: Stefan and _Caroline_—both wearing expectant expressions. His head snapped back to around, and the blond was gone. He felt his stomach drop; eyes returning to his brother and the love of their life.

"What the _hell_?" Damon exclaimed as they approached him slowly, expressions a mixture of worry and confusion.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Girl in the Tower<strong>_by Benji Hughes

_**Shelter**_ by The XX

_**Gabriel**_ by Lamb

_**Between Two Points**_ by Glitch Mob

_**Slept So Long**_ by Jay Gordon

_**Jagged**_ by Gary Numan


	2. Chapter 5 to 7

**Title: **Between Two Points

**Category: **Alternate History

**Rating:** M for language, mild sexual situations, and violence

**Couples:** Stefan/Caroline/Damon; Klaus/Caroline/Elijah; Niklaus/Charlotte/Elijah, Stefan/Charlotte/Damon

**Note: **Sorry, there was a mistake in the first update. It was in the second entry of Mystic Falls 1862, when Damon and Charlotte are talking about the confederacy; there was a part in there which states he met Charlotte after Stefan but I in fact meant it the other way around, my apologies for any confusion.

_Please read and review. If there is any confusion please leave it in a review and I will do my best to respond in my next update._

**V**

_Mystic Falls, Virginia_, 1862

He watched as his two companions played their habitual game of chase that warm afternoon; laughs electrifying the air as the blond danced out of the young man's reach every moment he grew inches away from capturing her in his arms. He had become so accustom to the sight of his brother and the woman he was growing in affection for that it was hard for him to find fault in the time in which they spent together. But he could not deny that in his heart the affection he had growing for Charlotte was more than that of sisterly necessity. There was indeed a part of him that was irrevocably infatuated with the girl. And he could tell, by the way she shared his smiles and tired stares, that there was possibly—a part of her that felt the same; and if he had to he would insure he did whatever was necessary to win her heart.

"Damon!" Stefan called out as he made his way down toward the family rose garden; the one in which served as a labyrinth of excitement and childish foolery for the two. The older man's head twisted to look behind him and up at Stefan as he approached at a surprisingly brisk pace; nodding a good afternoon to the chaperone for them that day, Mary—Charlotte's personal handmaiden, who'd traveled with her all the way from New York.

"Good afternoon, Stefan," Charlotte greeted with a delighted expression, lips curved into a large smile; curtsying in her adorable blue dress.

"_Charlotte_." The young Salvatore greeted warmly with a smile of his own before addressing his brother, "Father wishes to speak to you."

Damon's face wore a pinched expression of discomfort at the knowledge. He was sure his father was going to finally give him an incredibly lengthy and boring lecture about his dismissal at joining his fellow confederates in the war. With an audible sigh he turned his attention to the blond before making his departure.

"I'm sorry. It seems I will not be able to make our evening stroll."

Charlotte gave him a nod of understanding, wearing a feigned smile of indifference. "Tis' no matter…I'm confident Stefan will be a suitable replacement. Go on; I would not enjoy being the reason you kept your father waiting."

The older Salvatore looked between the two hesitantly before bowing out and turning toward the estate and making his way.

Charlotte's eyes watched his departure before turning to the other Salvatore, a slight glint in them mirroring the enthusiasm bottled up inside of him at the turn of events. He'd never expected he would be granted the opportunity to woo the young woman. He felt himself mentally jump for joy as she extended her hand out to him expectantly, beckoning him forward.

"Let us be off, Stefan," Her sweet voice called to him like the siren singing her deadly song, "Before the sun goes down."

His feet moved under him, shuffling toward her as his heart began to beat excitedly as his hand came around her gloved one; wrapping her arm around his and leading them through the bushes of blooming roses; Mary following silently five strides distance behind them.

_England_, 1489

The room held the stench of death. Blood lined the walls; so much that it took her back to her first night—her first kill. There were soft moans coming from the shrouded corner were _his_ bed lay…and the bitterly sweet scent of blood. The moans grew louder as she neared the cot; its canopy veiling her from what may lay behind. She knew she ought not be in Niklaus' bedchamber but the urge had returned; the one to bathe in the blood of all the able bodied servants that slid past her in the corridors of their new home. And only Klaus seemed able to keep her level.

As her hand reached out and grabbed hold of the black, silk covering draping around the bed the sounds got louder. It sent a flutter down to her toes and slowly, deliberately she pulled it back; unsure of what she would find. Her eyes grew wide at the sight before her and her lips warped into a tight line. Niklaus' head rested between the legs of a familiar brunette—the one from the party they'd held over a month ago. Her hands were running through his dark, blonde locks a whimper stuck in her throat as he continued on with his ministrations.

"Niklaus." Charlotte spoke up, the sweet scent of the blood streaming from the woman's femoral artery emitting horrific undertones of pain to the blonde's head; of things she wished she herself could be doing. Ripping someone inside out and pouring their blood down her throat.

The man either did not hear her—which was highly improbable with his magnificent hearing, or he was choosing to ignore her. The latter idea alone sent waves of anger throughout her body and she found herself seizing him from behind, yanking him away from the girl and tossing him across the room. His back collided into the nearest wall and he slid down onto his rear. His head lolled to the side and his hair fell over his face, hiding his expression.

"_Niklaus_ I am in need of assistance." She got out between breaths, trying to block out the scents flowing throughout the room. She heard movement behind her and an aggravated chortle.

"Why are you here?" The loathsome voice bellowed from the bed, the girl sitting up slowly using whatever strength she had left to boost her up. Charlotte looked over her shoulder and eyed her as she continued on, "Klaus does not want you…you intolerable _shrew_…I could give him all that he desires; a wife, a lover…and a son."

The blond internally flinched at her words. She'd always wanted children…it was one of the many things that plagued her over the years. And it was one of the things that set free the creature inside of her whenever she was angered.

"I've heard the rumors…we all have. Walls are not thick." The brunette cooed in torment, eyes drifting past Charlotte to Klaus, who watched on with lithe amusement. "She cannot give you the son you desi—"

Her voice caught in her throat as Charlotte suddenly stood before her, eyes transformed into that of an unspeakable demon; a hand clasped tightly around her neck, strangling her with an unusual glint in her eye.

"And neither will you," She whispered darkly before taking the girls head in her hands; ending her life with a sickening snap. She let the body fall from her, onto the bed stained in her blood.

"I quite liked that one _Poppet_," Klaus's voice cut through the silence as he got to his feet; hand going to the back of his head and rubbing softly. Charlotte turned back around to face him; seemingly unaffected by his nudity. Her eyes were darker than usual as she stared back at him for a moment, the next instant she was before him; only an inch between them.

"I see your primal instincts have come to play." He murmured as she took a step forward; trailing her nose up his arm, across his shoulder, up his neck and stopping just below his lips; which, were stained with the blood of the girl. Her tongue poked out, lapping it up with a devilish expression.

"Compel me," She suddenly spoke out, taking an unsteady step back, then another as he followed suit. "_Please_ Niklaus, I do not wish to do this…I beg of you."

She never ran to Elijah when she began to feel her humanity slipping; though he was the one of the two who showed more kindness toward mortality. He had a larger appreciation for it. She just did not wish him to see her biggest fault.

His head craned to the side in thought as he continued to match her steps, until the back of her knees meet the edge of his bed. His compulsion was all she needed to return back to her sweet, gentle self. But she'd killed his new plaything and therefore she must serve out the purpose as her replacement for the night.

"Not tonight, Charlotte," He enlightened her, reaching out and running a hand through her hair. Her body quivered at the contact, eyes shooting to his hand. "I'm in need of a bedmate tonight…Don't you remember how much fun we had? You were a remarkable lover."

**VI**

_Mystic Falls, Virginia_, September 2009

Stefan Salvatore—her lips twitched into a small smile when she caught sight of the boy heading in her direction. The blonde's heart fluttered in her chest and she took a deep breath. There was just something about him that made her stomach do back-flips and her skin tingle with excitement; and as his eyes trailed appreciatively over the short, blue sundress she'd decided to wear for the Founders' Party that night she felt the familiar sensations coming on. There was a warm glow in his expression as he approached, extending a glass of champagne out to her; which she gladly accepted.

"Thank you," she murmured, peaking around them to make sure her mother was nowhere in sight before taking a sip; the soft, tart taste sliding down her throat as she returned her attention to her date for that evening.

He was staring at her silently, intently; as if he were trying to figure something out—figure her out. He bore his pensive forehead, lines creased in a way abnormal for any typical teenage boy; as if he'd had so many deep, complex thoughts running through him. Caroline was quick to learn Stefan was not the typical teenage boy. He was cultured—he spoke Italian flawlessly, he was a seasoned cook, and he actually read literature. As appose to guys like Tyler and Matt who lived off of minimal syllable usage, fast-food, and sports illustrated. And that's what she liked about him. He was different—in a good way.

"Stefan," She spoke up, earning an apologetic look from the boy who had been staring; he took a swallow from his own glass before turning his full attention to her, "I wanted to say thanks for getting me to come out tonight…"

The boy tilted his head to the side, gazing down at her with one of his usual expressions; the perfect mixture of sympathy and empathy. She continued on with a grateful smile.

"I've been really out of it lately after everything that happened this summer with Elena and the funeral…and my own family drama. I really need _this_…thanks, again. _Really._"

Stefan nodded with his mouth tugging into a small smile. He'd yet to say a word, though that was fine with Caroline. All she really wanted was for someone to just listen. And the Salvatore was great at it.

"I don't know what—"

His sudden touch on her shoulder silenced her; and her eyes drifted down to where his hand rested, heart thumping a bit faster in her chest with exhilaration.

"You look beautiful tonight."

"I was thinking the exact same thing." A smooth voice said from behind. Caroline stole a look over Stefan's shoulder, eyes meeting the deepest blue she'd ever seen. The man was beaming a crooked smile at her and she felt Stefan tense up beside her. He turned swiftly on his heel, blocking her view of the unfamiliar face.

"Damon…what are you doing here?" Stefan inquired in a steady voice, eyes darting from the man to the blond wearily.

"I cut my vacation short," Damon informed him, brow raised slightly as he turned his eyes onto the blond, "Monaco was a bore. You'd think my brother would be happy to see me."

Caroline looked between the two flabbergasted about the turn of events. They were brothers? Why hadn't Stefan ever mentioned to her that he had a brother? Realizing she'd yet to voice any of her thoughts on the matter she spoke up.

"_I'm_ _sorry_. Should I leave?" She asked hurriedly; she never knew how these sibling reunions were supposed to go and she didn't want to encroach on their time together.

"_Yes_."

"_No_," Damon exclaimed as he eyed her with interest. "Ignore my brother. He tends to get a bit paranoid whenever I meet one of his girlfriends. He thinks I'm going to steal them with my good looks and charm."

She blushed slightly at him for thinking she and his brother were dating and rolled her eyes internally at his obvious flirtation technique. It was cute though.

"I'm Damon; the better looking, funnier, _older_ brother." He said with a devilish grin, extending a hand out to her.

"Caroline Forbes," She replied in turn. As she put out her hand to shake he caught it in his, bringing it to his lips and placing a chaste kiss on it.

"Nice to meet you," Damon's grin widened as he stared up at her.

_Eastern Europe_, 475

Charlotte followed her companion Genovefa through the marsh, eyes set on the tiny, slanted hut standing up ahead with clouds of black smoke being released through what was a break in the covering. She knew what the people of the village whispered in secret about the woman that dwelled there—an enchantress they said, others a worker of the devil. But, from what the brunette had told her she was none of these things. And Genovefa was never one to be deceitful.

"We've arrived," the girl informed her with a soft smile, bring a fist up and rapping her knuckles on the wooden door of the home. They were suddenly blinded by a white light as the entry opened and a hunched figure appeared before them.

"Ay?" An unusually warm voice spoke up, face shrouded by the light in their eyes.

"It's me Agatha," the brunette informed her, pulling back the hood of her cloak to reveal her face. Large, brown eyes staring back at the woman with a curious playfulness in them; long, dark brown ringlets pulled back into a messy tie, exposing her perfectly oval and beige face. "Genovefa and I've brought a friend as you asked."

The older woman looked from the girl to Charlotte, eyeing her closely before nodding her approval; motioning them to come inside before closing the door securely behind her.

"Why am I here?" Charlotte inquired as the woman slid past them further into the dwelling and began gathering up vials of unidentifiably things and bowls of foreign powders that immediately sent off voices of alarm in her head. Genovefa had promised her that she was not dealing with the devil but from what she was witnessing she begged to differ.

"_Charlotte_." Her companion hushed her; placing a hand on hers for comfort as Agatha looked up from the cluster of ingredients she had arranged around a large cauldron-like bowl. "I promise all will be well…Agatha has visions…and they warn her of impending dangers…"

"You promised me she was not dealing with the devil, Genovefa," the blond exclaimed, tugging her hand free as she stared at the girl in contempt. Her lips set in a thin line.

"She is not."

"_Visions_, Genovefa? You are spouting outrageous things," Charlotte continued, bringing a hand to her head to massage the throbbing vein pulsating in agitation. Their visit to the woman had been a mistake. She knew she should have waited along with her mother for the return of Niklaus and Elijah, as well as their family. They'd been away for over a month and she missed them dearly. However, her childhood friend had come to her with a request and who was she to deny her this one, simple thing. Though simple was no longer the word she would use—dangerous was now it. The could be punished severley if they were thought to be participating in the dark arts.

"Charlotte, I _beg_ of you…_pleas_e, just listen."

The blonde's eyes shifted from Genovefa to Agatha, who was waiting impatiently for her reply. With a curt bob of the head she was back at work. Mixing and pouring things into her bowl, and then she was at their side, pulling them each toward wide wooden toped slabs; which each took a seat on as instructed.

"What did you see in your…_visions_?" Charlotte asked with a hint of skepticism in her voice. Although she was doing this for her companion she still distrusted the strange woman. People talked—said she could set things aflame with simply a look.

"Death." Agatha answered in a whisper, turning the contents of the bowl with a large wooden stick. "And blood. And creatures beyond mortal limitations."

**VII**

_Mystic Falls, Virginia_ 2011

"What do you mean you saw me?" Caroline inquired from where she sat; eyes following the older Salvatore paced the floor of the living room before the fireplace, glass of bourbon in hand.

"I mean she looked exactly like you…" Damon informed her, ears listening for Stefan's return from the witch's house. He'd been sent out to ask if there was a possibility someone could be using a spell to impersonate the blond. She watched him worriedly; and he paused mid step as a thought came to him suddenly. "Doppelganger…"

"What?" She exclaimed at the idea. The brothers had told her about Katherine. Hell, she'd met the queen bitch herself over two years ago—where she was now they didn't know. She'd come roaring back into Mystic Falls hoping to win the boys over with her zeal and never ending abundance of sex appeal. They'd sent her packing with a stake through the chest and a warning to never come back.

It had been weird having the face of her best friend wearing an unfamiliar expression, voicing cruel and usual things to her about the Salvatores' disillusion of love for her. And they had urged her to ignore the girl, which she had done. And when Katherine had threatened her life, as well as Elena's, they were quick to jump to the rescue.

But now—the mere suggestion that she herself had a doppelganger was enough to send waves of panic throughout her body down to her very core. What would that mean for her? How was it possible?

"Wha—why would I have a doppelganger?" Caroline stammered as a familiar feeling of dread washed over her. If she did have a doppelganger that could only mean one thing—trouble. Katherine had warned them of an old vampire—one in search of the doppelganger, before she'd left. If she herself was a doppelganger did that mean she was in trouble, too? She ran a hand through her mess of blond locks, hand trembling slightly as that thought came to her. "That…that _can't be_ possible…Damon, _how_ is that possible?"

The Salvatore's faced softened at her look of distress, and he made his way to her side, placing a comforting hand on her knee as he sat down beside her. "I—I don't know Caroline. But we're going to find out."

"But Katherine…what she told us—I can't be a doppelganger—I _can't_." She breathed out and Damon pulled her shaking body into his chest, placing a kiss on her forehead as she attempted to calm her nerves.

"It will be okay, Caroline. Elena is the Petrova Doppelganger not _you_," He reminded her, running a hand down her side, "She is the one needed to break the Curse of the Sun and Moon, _not_ you."

She nodded in his hold in understanding. He was completely right, which reminded her of one very important thing: they _would need to protect Elena when the time came_, whether it'd be from a vampire _or_ a werewolf. Caroline pushed away from the man slightly, gazing into his eyes with adoration in her own. "I know…but if it's true, and I am or I have a doppelganger, what does that mean for me?"

Damon stared back at her and sighed, "I really don't know, Caroline. But, we'll figure this out. I promise. _I will never let anything happen to you_."

Stefan slid out the front door of the Bar & Grill wearing an expression of discontent. He had been unable to find Bonnie, and Jeremy—her boyfriend, could not help find her for him. It was a bit disheartening especially when he wished he could be at Caroline's side, comforting her through her time of confusion. He himself almost didn't believe Damon when he'd informed them on the look-alike. It baffled him that there was a possibility of more than one doppelganger being in Mystic Falls. Hell, the first time he saw Elena he'd almost been tempted to get to know her purely because she resembled Katherine. But the moment he'd laid eyes on the blond there was just something inside him urging him to talk to her. Maybe it was her blood, it exuded a unique smell; it drove him crazy and he remembered what happened two years ago—when he'd almost gone ripper on the poor girl. He shook the memory away as he made his way down Main Street, hoping to find the girl in one of the small shops when a head of familiar blond hair caught his eye disappearing into a small boutique.

He followed after, entering the establishment with a searching eye. Spotting the figure heading toward the back entrance, he pursued slowly behind, heart thumping in his chest wildly—or so it felt like. Stefan passed the cashier check-out stand, made his way down the hallway, through the back door into an empty alleyway.

"What—"

All of a sudden he felt his back collide into the side of the building, rough brick underneath his suddenly tense muscles as his eyes landed on his attacker, widening slightly; his breath caught in his throat at the visage distorted with veins protruding around the eyes and canine teeth lengthened into fangs before him.

His attacker stared back at him with a startled glare; blue eyes widened slightly staring back at him.

"Ca—_Caroline?_" Stefan got out in surprise, noting the fact that she was significantly stronger than him. The blond shook her head in reply, curls swishing from side to side, eyes returning to their normal state, softening slightly as she dropped her hands from his shoulders—which she'd been pressing firmly into the wall to secure his position. She took a step back from him, allowing him the space he needed to collect himself.

"Hi, Stefan." She said coolly; he visibly froze at the sound of his name on her lips. Her voice was so like Caroline's it was almost hard to believe that the girl was not her. "It's been a long time."

_Mystic Falls, Virginia_, 1863

A laugh escaped Charlotte as his hands wound their way around her waist, significantly stopping her from getting away and ending their little game. She peeked her up, catching the Salvatore's large grin.

"Why Mister Salvatore I do believe you are getting quite better at this," The blond murmured quietly as he began to trail delicate kisses down the side of her neck, out of the view of their chaperone for the day—again, Mary who probably would not voice her objections on the couples' display of affection.

"Yes, I am," He said between pecks, hands falling from her waist to her hands. She turned swiftly in his arms, eyes darker than before as she stared back at him.

"Now, now Stefan," She began in a chiding voice while a playful smile tugged at her lips, "What would your father say if he'd seen that?"

His brows raised with amusement as a laugh overtook him, green eyes gleaming with delights as he took her hands in his, "The real question is, _what would Damon say? _I'm sure he would be none too pleased with the idea of my lips touching such beautiful skin."

Charlotte's smile dropped slightly at the name. Damon—her heart was torn between the two brothers, as it had been in the past with Klaus and Elijah; that had always been her problem, her indecision. Both Salvatores' tended to bring up the other whenever they were alone with her, hoping that she'd finally choose whom she really wished to be with. Truthfully, it was a choice she was none too quick to make. Both were so similar, yet so different that she did not know whom she would wish to spend eternity with, in fact a part of her—the selfish part of her dreamed of having both.

"Charlotte, have I said something to upset you?" Stefan's voice removed her from her thoughts and her smile returned just as quickly as it had left.

"No," She informed him with a shake of the head, "I was just wondering what your lips taste of…"

She trailed off as her ears quirked at the sudden increase in heart rate of the boy; his blood circulating his system down to the most intimate part of his body. Her eyes swept below his waist before returning to his face, which had a light tint of red to them.

"Now, Mr. Salvatore," Charlotte began in a playful tone, "You would not be thinking what I believe you to be thinking…"

The boy eyes darted around her to Mary who was pretending not to be listening in on their squabble before he spoke up, "Oh, the _things_ you say…all so…_improper_…"

Charlotte grinned widely, stepping onto her toes so that her lips were at his ear as she whispered, "I wish for you to be waiting for me in my chambers _tonight,_ after all the festivities."

Taking a step back, she received a silent nod in reply from Stefan. She was glad she never needed the use of compulsion to get both Salvatores to do as she asked; they simply wished to please her, unlike Klaus who'd only wished to please himself. It was one of the reasons it was easier to love the brothers. Though, it hadn't been hard to care as deeply as she had for Elijah. The one who'd helped her during her transition, protected her from Klaus—who'd had never got the satisfaction of tasting her blood; Elijah had made sure of that when they'd returned from their journey as immortals. Though, he didn't stop his brother from feeding her his blood and snapping her neck.

"Mary, the Founder's Ball is in less than five hours," Charlotte spoke up, suddenly turning on her heel to face the young woman, "and I wish to prepare. Give Stefan and me a moment, please."

Mary looked up, cool brown eyes clashing with blue and the young woman nodded curtly, turning swiftly and making her way toward the home to ready the blonde's gown.

Charlotte returned her attention to Stefan, wearing an apologetic, "Damon will be escorting me to the ball."

Stefan's expression hardened at the information; heart swelling up with pain at the thought of her choosing his brother over him.

"Stefan," She sighed, hands raising to his face and cupping each check tenderly, warmth in her eyes as she continued, "I am _not_ choosing Damon over you. Your father had personally requested that I attend with him. And this is the least I could do for the man who has given me a place to call _home_."

He signaled his accord and placed a kiss on her lips swiftly, hands circling her body and pulling her body closer to his; sensations of pleasure replacing the pain that had been there moments ago. She was the only woman he'd ever felt such strong feelings for, and the fact that she was a creature of the night did not scare neither him nor Damon away. Infact, is was a bit intriguing to meet someone who'd lived as long as she had. But with the years there came secrets, things she did not wish to talk about...not yet. And he would not push her to tell him. He wanted her heart and confidence wholly and solely.

* * *

><p><em>If you have not guessed it Genovefa is the original Petrova doppelganger. Agatha is also the original witch.<em>

**Paradise Circus** by Massive Attack

**Crystallized** by The XX (Covered by Gorillaz)

**Satellite** by The Kills

**Cut **by Plum

**Soon We Will be Found **by Sia

**Closer **by Kings of Leon


	3. Chapter 8 to 10

**Title: **Between Two Points

**Category: **Alternate History

**Rating:** M for language, mild sexual situations, and violence

**Couples:** Stefan/Caroline/Damon; Klaus/Caroline/Elijah; Niklaus/Charlotte/Elijah, Stefan/Charlotte/Damon

**Note: **

_Please read and review. If there is any confusion please leave it in a review and I will do my best to respond in my next update._

**VIII**

_England_, 1490

"Elijah…" her voice was soft to his ears and he knew the moment she pressed herself into to his back, the moment she wrapped her slender arms around him—that would be his undoing. All his resolve would crumble at the touch, her touch; the only thing strong enough to keep him from despising his brother and her all but completely. His love for her was so strong he was sure that it would one day ultimately lead to his demise.

"Charl—" the feel of the blonde's arms entangling themselves around him sent a twinge of pain to his heart; and his mouth closed as she pressed her head into his back, wet tears touching the worn material of his linen smock. He felt himself take in a deep breath and his finger trailed down to where her hands were locked firmly around him in a vice grip that would be painful for others to bear, but it was simply the contact that did him in. Wrapping his hands around her wrists he pried himself out of her hold, turning slowly around to face her.

Her usually angelic eyes, which had been so wide with warmth and comfort where now a cool blue, gazing back at him with sorrow he did not know could be held within such a loving being. There were traces of red at the corners of her lips from her last feeding and the poor body lay not ten feet from where they stood. Elijah recognized the man as one of the footman that been at her disposal.

Charlotte's face fell when she received a look of indifference from the man she'd known to always show her the deepest of affection.

"You cannot keep this up, Charlotte," he sighed after a moment of silence, raising his hands and placing them on either side of her face; turning her head so that she was staring back at him, his eyes bore into hers with a stark power in them. His fingers massaged the skin of her reddened cheeks in gentle circles as words reverberated from deep within him. "You are playing right into his hands…"

"He is like an evil serpent tempting me with forbidden fruit," she breathed out as she slid her fingers up his stomach, allowing them to rest on his chest. "I will never be well if I Niklaus continues to entice me with poison—blood. I believe I might go crazy."

"Then do not listen to him," Elijah begged, reaching a hand up and running it through her golden tresses, "He will destroy you if you so allow it."

She shook her head, eyes falling to their feet before speaking. "I am not strong enough, Elijah. I can feel what is left of my humanity being purged from my soul ever moment I am in his company."

He stood silent, hands falling to his sides and all the comfort he'd offered disappearing as he searched for something more to say. It seemed she already knew what needed to be said and so she spoke up with high hope in her voice.

"Come away with me, my love," Charlotte whispered, hands moving from his chest to his arms, grabbing a hold of them firmly, "let us leave. Niklaus will only cause us pain—with his futile search for the doppelganger and the reversal of his curse…he does not need _us_."

"He is my brother," Elijah interjected, "I cannot abandon him."

"Will you do so me?" she replied voice subdued; his face morphed into one of confusion then thought as she watched him carefully.

"What would you have me do?" He exclaimed, taking a step back from her; it hurt him to do this but he knew if they ran they would not only have Klaus to worry about but also the army of witches and vampires he had under his belt. He did not believe he could protect the girl from the harsh realities of his brother.

It was true that Klaus had liking for her, and even possibly loved her; and she'd returned his attentions long ago—Klaus had been the one to turn her and he had not stopped his brother. But Klaus did not take betrayal well and although a stake to the heart would not kill him Charlotte would not be as fortunate.

"I do not wish any harm upon you," Elijah continued, eyes following the girl as she took in his words; a small smile tugged at her lips before disappearing.

"I understand," Charlotte responded, pulling the man into another embrace; he placed a kiss on the side of her temple and almost missed it when she added in a whisper, "Know that I do love you, Elijah."

"I love yo—" his mouth hung agape and his eyes trailed down to where the offending piece of wood was—plunged deeply through his chest, through his heart. As he felt himself beginning to fade he turned his gaze back onto Charlotte who wore a face of guilt, a sad glint in her blue orbs.

She caught him as his knees gave out from under him, "I'm sorry Elijah…but I must be free of the devil."

She laid him down gently, placing a soft kiss on his forehead before peering up at the footman that had been laying on the floor moments ago. There was still a significant amount of blood seeping from the wound she'd inflicted on him; she got to her feet swiftly, approaching and pulling him to her by the collar of his shirt.

"You will wait till the 'morrow before pulling the dagger out, you will not call upon Klaus's immediate return after I am gone, and you will not remember how you got into possession of that dagger. Understood?"

The man nodded, reciting her orders back in monotone.

With one last glance at Elijah's ashen face, she turned on her heel and retreated out the room. This was her only chance at escape. Niklaus had left on the call of a nobleman, who wished to introduce him to his niece, who'd traveled all the way from Paris specifically to meet the man. She'd compelled much of the house servants to make themselves scarce that night as she'd set her plans into motion. She knew about the white oak ash daggers that Klaus kept around to keep his loyalties secure. It was one of the reasons Elijah stuck by his brother's side for so long, even while he had his way with the love of his life.

But she put those thoughts out of her head as she reentered her bedchamber for the possibly the last time; she reached for the cloak that had been laid out on her bed by one of her handmaidens and tugged it on; gathering the things she wished to take with her: a diary in which Elijah's picture had been drawn for her by one of the servants with such a talent, the lapis lazuli medallion enchanted for he by one of Niklaus' witches, and a trunk of clothes to suffice the inquisitions she may receive upon her journey. She sure her heart would have stopped if it still worked as she slid out of her room and down the corridor, dragging the heavy trunk behind her. But as the coachmen took her luggage off of her hands and tied it onto the roof of her carriage she knew she needed to do this if she ever had a chance at being the old Charlotte again. She needed to find her humanity again, before it slipped out of her grasp completely. She vowed she'd find it, and when she did maybe she'd come back to Elijah.

_Mystic Falls, Virginia_, 2009

Caroline stared between Elena and Bonnie, who were staring back at her with expectant expressions. They stood on the floor of Mystic Bar & Grill among the crowd of patrons gathered for the night's event, open mike. It was the trio's girl's night out and of course Mystic Falls being such a small time the grill was really the only actual hot spot that they frequented.

"You've got to be joking!" the blond exclaimed, eyes widened in surprise at the sound of her name being called onto the stage by Matt Donovan, who'd set up the event.

Her companions grinned widely as they shooed her toward the platform, where the house band were waiting impatiently for her to join them.

"Go on, Care," Bonnie encouraged, giving her a sympathetic smile.

With a final huff and pout the blond sent the two a look of defeat before making her way toward the stage, climbing the steps and joining Matt at the mic stand.

His ears perked up at the sound of her name being echoed from the speakers hanging from the sides of the bar. He swiveled on the bar stool, glass in head with his eyes focused on the blond now fronting the band. The guitarist—some grungy looking druggie stood at her side, asking her what she would like to sing; and she wore a pensive face before cupping her hands and whispering an unfamiliar title into his ear. A slight grin crossed his lips as he brought his drink to them, taking a sip as the druggie motioned for the band to start.

"_This should be interesting."_

He watched mesmerized as Caroline closed her eyes, arm and body swaying slightly to the music. She bit her lip slightly, eyes opening and it was almost as if she were staring straight through him as the lyrics began to flow through the air with her almost angelic voice.

_**And I shed my soul, feel it kneeling down**_

_**I'm clutching my faith, pull it tightly around**_

_**You're moving your mouth, but you don't make a sound**_

_**But I feel the walls slowly tearing down**_

Damon's breath hitched slightly as her eyes smiled back at him before returning to the audience. Something about the girl drew him to her as it did Stefan. It was some big mystery—which he found irritating since he could not compel her to find out. Of course Stefan would find a way to keep her from his control. He'd abandoned his romantic pursuit of Elena within his first week back in Mystic Falls and set his sights on the blond. There was just something about her that struck a chord within him…in a way Katherine never had.

_**Heel to toe take you from my side**_

_**In and out every breath divides**_

_**My eyes to your head, I can't go the distance**_

_**But when you go you take me in an instant**_

"_Wow, she's good!" he heard one of the patrons exclaim, the older woman's words reaching Elena's ears._

"_Yeah…she is," the brunette stammered out in surprise, wearing a large grin_. He found her sweet melodious voice sensual to his ears. He'd never heard anything so…beautiful.

_**But in this life, I'll give it time**_

_**Cause it's always swimming up from behind**_

_**It'll be alright, it will be fine**_

_**Cause it's nothing more than ordinary life**_

The Salvatore watched with a transfixed stare as the blond and the druggie harmonized; an eerie feeling washing over him as her gaze drifted back onto him at the bar. Her lips twitched slightly as the words escaped her and there was a clear raise in her heart rate whenever she looked at him. And he was sure if his own heart still beat it would react the same whenever he saw her.

_**So I'll show you my sins, show me all your scars**_

_**As we settle in it's written in the stars**_

_**Your watery eyes got me simply floating**_

_**And my weak heart is swimming with devotion**_

**IX**

_Mystic Falls, Virginia_, 2011

Stefan could still not believe it. The girl sitting before him bore the face of the love of his life—large, blue eyes, though darker and without their usual shine, long, blonde locks framing her beautiful face, and pink lips set in a thin line as she stared back at him. There was sadness in her expression and she reached out her hand, running it through the side of his brown hair before suddenly retracting it, pulling it back to her before speaking up.

"Why did you follow me Stefan?"

"Why do _you_ look like Caroline?" he bit back, lowering his voice as they were sitting at one of Mystic Bar & Grill's outside tables. The blond flinched at his tone, nose scrunching up with frustration as she let out a sigh. "And how I'm I supposed to believe anything you say?"

Charlotte's eyes fell to her hands, which she now had resting out before her, the familiar lapis lazuli medallion wrapped around her wrist. She turned her attention back to the Salvatore who was watching her uncomfortably.

"Why would I—you know there is no logical answer to why I would lie Stefan…" she murmured as his eyes drifted down to her hands wound their way around her mug of coffee. She even took hers the same—black with only a spoon of sugar. It was eerie how similar to two were other than looks. It reminded him of Katherine and Elena in how the two were so different and yet there were traces of bitch in the Gilbert that were kept out of light.

His brows knot together as he feels a sudden vibration on his thigh. With a sigh he pulls it out, eyeing the name with a deep set frown before bringing it to his ear.

"Yeah, Damon?" he droned with a monotonous voice.

"_Stefan..."_

Stefan's brows raised slightly at the familiar voice. Caroline was calling him from his brother's phone and she did not sound good.

"Caroline? What's wrong?" The moment he asked he knew it was the dumbest thing he could have asked. Of course he knew what was wrong. There was a girl walking around with her face, who was a vampire; a _doppelganger_. It was like the Katherine-Elena situation all over again. Only there was something about what Charlotte said that made him want to believe it; that she'd come to Mystic Falls long before Katherine and that she'd fallen in love with him and his brother. He even wanted to believe that she'd compelled them and everyone else in town into forgetting her before leaving, even going as far as to educate his father in how to kill vampires to protect the people. But the fact that he was compelled doesn't account for his lack of memory. Katherine had compelled him and after he had turned the memories of what she'd done had come back to him. Why not Charlotte?

"I just needed to hear your voice." Caroline breathed softly. He figured she was probably cuddling with Damon in bed—wouldn't go so far as to guess that they were both fully clothed—and his brother probably wearing his signature serious expression. "What are you doing?"

Stefan's gaze turned to where his companion still sat. She was silently staring back at him with a look of expectance.

"Can I call you back later?" He asked softly; regret already washing over him as he heard the blond scramble for a reply. "I'm looking into something."

He heard Damon mumble something to the girl from the other end before his voice filled his head.

"Stefan…don't do anything _stupid_." Then there was a click and silence.

Returning the phone to his pocket he shifted his eyes to Charlotte whose expression softened slightly.

"How come I can't remember you?" He inquired bluntly.

"Compulsion—" she began before the Salvatore cut her off.

"I was compelled as a human and regained everything after I turned." Stefan refuted, face hard with determination. Compulsion could not be the answer…

"I'm one of the oldest vampires you've probably ever come across, Stefan," She answered simply. Tone gentle as her hand came to rest onto of his. "I was around when the Original family were turned."

"The Original family?" Stefan asked in confusion. He'd never heard of them before. Katherine had never mentioned them to him and if Damon knew he'd probably speak up about them if they held any possible threat.

"The first family of vampires to ever walk the Earth…I was turned by one of them more than a thousand years ago. My compulsion is _almost_ as strong as theirs…though I cannot compel other vampires."

_Compel vampires? First family…_His eyes widened as a thought came to him.

"Katherine told us about an old vampire…"

"Katherine?" Charlotte's voice rose sharply at the name, face twisting in frustration, "You've seen her? Stefan, she will bring nothing but trouble."

"You know Katherine?" He asked in awe. How come the vampire never mentioned to them she'd met a woman who was Caroline's carbon copy? She did enjoy teasing them with her inside knowledge.

"I've met the girl, briefly," the blond growled low, under her breath; picking up her mug and taking a sip of the warm liquid before she continued, "She was the Petrova Doppelganger…one of the Originals needed her for a ritual to relieve him of his curse…"

"The Curse of the Sun and the Moon," Stefan concluded with a sudden knowing look. Charlotte shook her head with slight pity in her eyes.

"No—that curse is purely fiction…"

"There are scrolls dating back to the Mayans—"

"Those are also fiction. They were created to have both the vampires and the lycan searching for the doppelganger, which was needed to lift the cure placed on _Klaus_," the blond told him simply, setting her mug down.

"And he is an—Original?" with a nod of confirmation from the blond he continued. "What is the real curse?"

"It was a curse that I helped put on Klaus—though he has no idea and I didn't know at the time. It was to keep his werewolf side dormant."

"Wait! His—werewolf side? As in…"

"He's a hybrid, Stefan, the only of his kind. And he's on his way here for _Elena_."

"How do you kno—When will he be here?"

He couldn't waste any time with the _hows_ of his inquisition. It didn't matter how she knew about Elena or Katherine or even about an all-powerful hybrid's trip to Mystic Falls and how he'd found out the Petrova Doppelganger's location. What mattered was that Elena would be endanger and even worse Caroline would be—because by the way Charlotte said his name there was no doubt in his mind that something had happened between the two. But now wasn't the time to ask. That would come later, after they'd figured out what their plan of defense would be.

"_Tomorrow night_."

**X**

_Eastern Europe_, 475

Charlotte had departed from Agatha's cottage the moment the older woman's ritual had been completed. She'd parted ways with Genovefa who'd sworn her to secrecy about what had occurred between them. The blond had conceded, hand wrapped firmly around the cloth she'd secured across her hand from when Agatha had slid her dagger transversely, dry blood coated around the wound.

As she stepped through the entrance of the family's home the intense smell of death overwhelmed her. And the sight before her brought a hand to her agape mouth. There were trails of blood leading inside and for a second the girl prayed she'd entered the wrong dwelling. It was as if there had been a massacre in the home and the thought of it sent shivers of trepidation down her spine.

"Charlotte_?_" a groggy voice called out to her, its owner appearing at the entry of one of the rooms. Niklaus stood before her, mouth tainted with crimson liquids which were dripping down the sides of his chin. His eyes were dark, clouded over with what she could identity as a lustful hunger. It almost terrified her to imagine what possibly lay behind him in the other room.

"_Niklaus_," his name left her lips in a harsh whisper and her eyes followed his, which were drifting down to where she cradled her wounded hand. "What has happened?"

The blond watched as his body visibly shook and he suddenly stood before her, having traveled almost ten feet to bridge the gap. Her eyes widened as he placed his hands—which were coated in blood—on top of her shoulders, gripping them painfully tight before tugging her hand free and bringing it to his nose. He sniffed it deeply, eyes shifting into those of a demon and Charlotte stood horrified, trying desperately to pry her hand out of his.

"Let me go. Niklaus _please_, let me go!" She exclaimed as the man opened his mouth, canines enlarging with abnormal ease. Before he could sink his teeth into her hand he was suddenly pulled away from her; a large figure placing itself between where she stood and where Klaus now lay on the ground, picking himself back up with an annoyed growl.

"I was not going to hurt the girl, Elijah," Klaus exclaimed with annoyance as he stood before his older brother, who bore a look of utter seriousness.

"You will not drink from her," the older man said with a somber tone. Eyeing Klaus pointedly before turning his attention onto Charlotte who's eyes were moving back and forth between them, expression a mixture of shock and horror.

She backed away slightly, "Divil…what had befallen you?"

Niklaus' face did not revert back to normal as he spoke, "We've been given a gift, Charlotte."

"_We?_"

Her eyes drifted to Elijah as a sigh escaped his lips. She watched on as his face morphed into that of a fiend, veins protruding around his eyes, lined with a cool blue, pupils changing in shape and teeth extending abnormally.

"Elijah!" the blond exclaimed, hand going to her mouth the muffle the scream she was sure would overtake her.

"Do not be afraid," Niklaus said softly, moving passed Elijah, who was watching him closely, and situating himself before her. "It is a wonderful gift. One I will share with you…"

"Niklaus, no…"

Before Elijah could protest any further Klaus and pulled the girl to him, using his teeth to cut into his wrist before placing it between her lips; forcing the liquid poison down her throat as gently as her struggles would allow. His brother did not interfere for this is what both of them wanted, and Elijah knew that. Somewhere deep down within him that even though the blond had moved onto Niklaus there was a part within him that was still in love with the girl. He could not bear to watch her wither and die and eternity offered the time he needed to win her back. He had forever to be with her—or to see her happy with his brother. But that didn't matter at the moment, the end of her old life did.

The blood ran down her throat, leaving a coppery taste behind as the vampire finally allowed Charlotte to pull away from him. The blond brought a hand to her neck, trying to cough up the liquid; and Elijah watched on silently with worry etched on his face.

Niklaus titled her head up, locking eyes with hers. Her breath caught in her throat as he placed a soft kiss on her temple.

"Niklaus…" Elijah said; finally ready to speak up against his brother as he began to have second thoughts. What if she did not transition? What if she did not wake up? He'd rather have her alive than dead—truly dead.

His brother movements were swift as he rotated Charlotte's head at an odd angle. A sickening crack filling the silent room which would forever echo within Elijah's head as he watched the woman he'd love's body being rested gently on the ground. He watched her corpse intently, waiting for it to rise. Hoping, she'd get back up again soon.

_Mystic Falls, Virginia_, 1863

Stefan's eyes hadn't left her the moment she'd descended down he small spiral staircase in her cascading ivory colored dressed. She was like an angel to his sight and the moment he noticed his brother at the bottom of the steps, hand extended out for her to take he felt a part of his heart shrink slightly. The things she did to him were enough to allow for this minor transgression as it was in the favor of his father. He'd never felt such animosity toward the man until now but he'd allow this to slide.

He'd watched as Damon took her from person to person, introducing her to the other Founding Families before finally George Lockwood—his long-time friend and rival. The young man wore a warm smile upon the introduction and worked his charms upon the young blond, who had her arm looped securely around the Salvatore, keeping close at her side. Later on in the night, he followed her every move as she danced with Damon, a sly grin on her face as he attempted to invade her space as she twirled. She muttered something to the older boy who barked in laughter before claiming two glasses of wine passing by on a tray being carried by one of the house servants.

Charlotte sighed lightly as Damon escorted her up the stairs back to her room at the end of the night. She was delighted to state that this had been the most excitement she's felt in a long while. As they drew closer to her door she turned to face the man.

"I had a lovely time, Damon." She said softly, eyes still dancing with light as he stared back at her.

"How long do you plan on staying in Mystic Falls?" He asked her suddenly. The question had been on his mind for a long while and although she'd almost a year of stay she still could leave whenever she pleased. That was an idea he did not want to even contemplate.

The blonde's lips curved slightly into an unsure smile as she replied, "I do not know …for as long as your family shall have me I suppose."

Damon nodded thoughtful, eyes drifting down to her lips. It had been months since he'd felt them against his and he himself was to blame for that. He'd distanced himself from the girl when he began to see the longing in her eyes whenever Stefan was around. Even though there were glints of affection and devotion in her eyes whenever she looked at him there was no longing in them, no yearning. And that killed a part of him.

"I know that you've only been here a short while and I know I am in competition for your affections…"

Charlotte tilted her head up at him, expression changing with his tone, which was usually gentle. His hand cupped her cheek as he looked upon her face with adoration.

"I have never met anyone quite like you…and every time I look at you it makes it clearer to me that I am falling in love—that I am in love."

"Damon—" he cut her off before she could continue by placing a gloved finger to her lips before drawing her in for a kiss. It was slow and tender and Charlotte felt her body melt at the feeling, and all too quickly he pulled away wearing a ghost of a smile.

"Until tomorrow," he breathed out, forehead resting against hers for a moment before drawing back, and exiting back down stairs.

Charlotte watched him go in awe, sure that she'd be blushing if blood still circulated to her cheeks. Turning on her heel, she opened the door of her bedchamber and entering silently making sure to close the door securely behind her. A pair of arms wrapped around her from behind, engulfing her with warmth and a pair of lips came down upon her neck, leaving a trail of soft kisses in their wake.

"_Stefan_," she managed to say in a whisper, masking her slight surprise. She had told the boy to come that night and she could not turn him away, no matter the confession of love that had been thrust on her.

"I almost went insane watching you with _him_ tonight," the younger brother said between kisses, "but knowing that I was the one you wished to see at the end was enough for me to suffice."

Charlotte pushed away from him, turning in his hold and giving him a halfhearted smile. "Will you just lay with me?"

The Salvatore's cheeks flushed slightly but his eyes bore understanding. She did not wish to do go any further than they'd already had—a few idle kisses and warm embraces, with words of adoration shared between them. Damon's confession must have overwhelmed her—yes, he had heard. But he would not let that stop him from his pursuit of the girl, as Damon had said they were in competition for the blonde's affections.

With a nod, he allowed her to lead him to the edge of the bed; she lay down on her side and he slid behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. His pressed his body into hers, resting his head in the crook of her neck.

"Damon is right," Stefan spoke up after a moment of silence. "There's never been a woman quite like you in Mystic Falls, and there probably never will be."

A soft laugh escaped her lips and she laced one of her free hands through his. "There is still so much you two do not know about me, Stefan."

"More to learn and love," He stated simply, placing a kiss on her bare shoulder.

"I am tired, Stefan, best to get some sleep."

**Shelter** by Birdy

**Paradise** by Coldplay

**What You Feel** by Chris Levy

**Ordinary Life** by Kristen Barry

**Can't Take My Eyes off of You** by Damien Rice

**Until We Bleed** by Kleerup ft. Lykke Li


End file.
